


Заразительно

by Scotch_scotchem



Category: One Outs - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotch_scotchem/pseuds/Scotch_scotchem





	Заразительно

Бейсбол не входит даже в одну десятую его способностей. Бейсбол вообще не входит в число его способностей, Токучи напоминает Таками об этом, когда перегибается через него, нашаривая на столике зажигалку. Сигареты валяются где-то под подушкой. Он закуривает, Таками переворачивается на бок, одеяла сползают вниз.

Глаза Таками весело блестят.

— Но ты играешь в бейсбол.

Он говорит это так, как будто его правоту нельзя оспорить. Токучи хмыкает.

— Я играю по правилам бейсбола.

— Какая разница? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Таками.

Он и сам знает, что разница есть, поэтому Токучи молчит.

Таками возится, встает, оборачивает одно из одеял вокруг талии на манер набедренной повязки, а потом шлепает в душ. Токучи краем глаза замечает, что уже восемь — ему пора уходить. Похоже на комендантский час, но не совсем: они должны быть в хорошей форме, чтобы играть. По крайней мере, Таками должен. За окном стоит липкая жара, пульт от кондиционера никак не находится в складках одеял, Токучи откидывается на подушки. Ткань кажется раскаленной.

Дверь в ванную остается приоткрытой, и, если бы Токучи спал с кем-то другим, это было бы довольно недвусмысленным предложением, но в случае Таками это, скорее всего, очередная странность или фобия. Не вставай с кровати с левой ноги, не стой у меня за спиной, не закрывай дверь в душ, когда я внутри. Пространство вокруг Таками кажется упорядоченным и нормальным, даже если основа этой иллюзии — то, что он абсолютно чокнутый.

Засранец выглядит и ведет себя, как настоящая японская мечта — Токучи читал как-то статью о нем, страдая приступом бессонницы. Предложения сцеплялись друг с другом по стандартной схеме "учил отец — проигрыши в средней школе — капитанство и позиция клинапа - долгожданный Кошиэн", потом было предложение от "Фингерз", от которого Таками отказался, выбрав университет. Там его нашли скауты "Маринерз", с которыми он в конце концов подписал блестящий контракт.

Посмотрел бы кто-нибудь на него вблизи, ту пресловутую мечту, параноика и шизофреника, которому пришло в голову бесцеремонно заявиться к Токучи и сказать чуть ли не с порога: "Я хочу победить тебя больше всех, кто мне встречался, поэтому давай переспим".

Токучи знает, что многие бейсболисты суеверны, он каждую игру видит, как они легонько стучат по пластине, прежде чем отбивать, и, разумеется, слышал о том, что нельзя наступать на линию фола, когда выходишь на поле. К счастью, ему наплевать, он все равно не играет в бейсбол. И все-таки Таками — совсем другое дело. Таками — чертов псих без малейшего намека на умение держать себя в руках, Токучи лень даже прикидывать, каких винтиков у него не хватает, но, по ощущениям, их примерно полбашки.

Токучи видит это со стороны, потому что умеет смотреть. Токучи думает, что это — универсальная примета по-настоящему отличных бейсболистов, и в таком случае в Идегучи и остальных слишком много благоразумия для того, чтобы стать лучшими. Они слишком много думают, они думают слишком как нормальные люди, которые после игры возвращаются к своим семьям за общий стол.

В жизни Таками все наверняка не так — он живет от игры до игры, поворачивает судьбу в свою сторону, надоедает несуществующим богам удачи своими приметами, и это почему-то работает. Токучи еще не решил, что будет делать с "Ликаонз", когда они достанутся ему, но ему нужен способ заставить их сойти с ума. Именно поэтому Токучи соглашается в первый раз, именно поэтому Токучи продолжает класть руки ему на плечи — они почти одного роста, Токучи даже чуть повыше, у Таками безумный и веселый взгляд, — поэтому и потому, что его безумие притягивает.

Шум воды прерывается, Таками вылезает из ванной, снова шлепая босыми ногами по кафелю. Токучи вертит вторую, еще не зажженную сигарету в руках, слушая, как Таками вытирается, и откладывает ее в сторону.

Когда Токучи выходит из душа, Таками как раз заканчивает перестилать простынь. Токучи смотрит на его бледную спину, незагорелые ноги — Таками не смущается своей наготы, Токучи возбуждают его глаза, а не его тело, — переводит взгляд на ночной столик и видит там выложенные в ряд сигареты, презервативы и смазку. Пульта все так и нет, окно распахнуто настежь, но легче от этого не становится, разве что больше не пахнет спермой.

Таками неторопливо одевается, собирает волосы в хвост, натягивает кепку до самого носа - так он становится похож на разносчика пиццы. По другую сторону кровати Токучи натягивает трусы и идет его провожать.

— У нас игра с "Багабуз", — говорит Таками. — Жаль, что Джонсона не будет, но так для нас даже лучше.

Не вставай с кровати с левой ноги, не стой у меня за спиной, не закрывай дверь в душ, когда я внутри.

Не желай мне удачи.

У двери Таками разворачивается.

— Сегодняшняя игра была хорошей, я видел несколько иннингов. И завтра, — Токучи знает, что он собирается сделать — Таками все время желает ему удачи перед уходом, потому что Токучи все равно наплевать. Таками чуть поднимает голову, так что Токучи видит, как его глаза блестят под козырьком.

— Нет, — говорит он, обрывая Таками на полуслове. — Иди уже.

Таками улыбается с видом превосходства.

Токучи не уверен, хочет ли он играть в бейсбол, но безумие Таками оказывается слишком заразительно. По крайней мере, он может попробовать.

Никто, кроме Таками, так и не замечает, что он начинает перешагивать через линию фола, но Таками на секунду застывает на месте в дагауте напротив, а потом кивает; над полем едва слышно гудят огромные лампы, и, когда они выходят под их свет, тени становятся такими тонкими, как будто истаяли, как будто это тени выварившихся в собственном безумии мертвецов. У Токучи немного кружится голова.

На горке все проходит.  



End file.
